


Accidental Dojo Makeouts

by sparkysparky



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, drunk makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: After several accidental makeouts, Daniel decides it's time to have an adult conversation with Johnny.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Accidental Dojo Makeouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dissembler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissembler/gifts).



> For dissembler. I hope you enjoy this little fic. It's my first in this fandom, but I really enjoyed finding their voices and I hope I created something you'll love!

The first time it happened, Daniel chalked it up to the twelve-pack of Coors Banquet. The shared dojo had been official for a week and they were in what Daniel thought of as the ‘honeymoon’ period. The kids were still reeling from the Cobra Kai attack, and the determination to work together was high. Everything would go smooth as silk for another couple of weeks, but sooner or later the honeymoon period would end. Daniel intended to take advantage of it while it lasted. 

Somehow, taking advantage of the honeymoon period also included getting shitfaced with Johnny Lawrence in the dojo--Daniel wasn't sure where Johnny got a twelve pack. Did he keep them in his car for easy access?-- after the kids had gone home. Mister Miyagi wouldn’t approve, Daniel was sure of that, but sometimes all you could do was drink shitty beer with your nemesis. Was Johnny still his nemesis? He wasn’t sure, but he was determined--much like the kids were--to put that aside. Besides, he was tired of Amanda’s constant reminder that nemeses weren’t a real thing middle-aged adult humans should have. 

“It makes you both sound like comic book characters. If you have to have a nemesis, it should be that psychotic bastard who is preying on vulnerable kids. Focus on that, and make nice with Johnny.” 

Well, making nice with Johnny had led to the twelve-pack of beer and the twelve-pack had led to his current situation. Johnny Lawrence, as it turned out, knew how to kiss. Daniel found himself flat on his back, one hand just below the band of Johnny’s gi, dangerously close to his ass, the other tangled in Johnny’s sweaty blonde hair, Johnny’s tongue halfway down his throat. For the life of him, Daniel couldn’t figure out how they’d gone from trading half-assed insults between sips of beer to making out like the teenagers they hadn’t been for going on forty years. 

“What the fuck,” Daniel gasped out when they broke apart of hair. Johnny’s hands were braced on either side of Daniel’s head, and the other man looked as shocked as Daniel felt. His lips were shiny, Daniel noted, distracted as he tried to get his thoughts in order. “What the fuck.”

“Shit.” Johnny shoved himself up with a grunt, and before Daniel could get in another word, he was gone. 

“Shit,” Daniel agreed, letting his head thump against the floor. It hurt in a vague sort of way. The beer had dulled his pain receptors. They hadn’t, however, done anything to dull his arousal receptors, and he was grateful he was still wearing his gi rather than more restrictive jeans. “Amanda is never going to let me live this down.” 

***

Amanda took the news in stride. 

“Well, I did tell you to make nice,” she teased, giving him one of those smiles that had hooked Daniel from their first date. “Not quite what I had in mind, but I can’t say I didn’t expect this.” 

“There’s nothing to expect. It’s not going to happen again,” he said, waving away the idea as ludicrous. “It was a one-time thing with Johnny. He’s not even attractive.” 

She gave him another grin, this one meaning, _It’s adorable that you think that._ He was well practiced at ignoring that grin. “Just so we’re clear, I’m okay with whatever happens.”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” he said again, but the protest sounded weak even to his ears. 

Amanda just laughed, soft and amused, like she knew something he didn’t. She reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before he could dig himself in deeper, effectively ending the conversation. 

***

It happened again. This time, Daniel didn’t have Johnny’s favorite shitty beer to blame. They were back in street clothes and had been cleaning up after the last of the kids left, Johnny had said something insulting, Daniel had snapped back, and the next thing he knew he was against the wall with Johnny all pressed against his front and his tongue in his mouth. Again. 

“Why does this keep happening?” he mused, head thrown back as Johnny sucked at his neck. “This is such a bad idea.” 

“Shut up, Larusso.” 

Daniel did and allowed Johnny’s hands to urge his legs up around his hips. Their height difference made things awkward at first, but Johnny was strong and kept Daniel pinned to the wall, large hands supporting his thighs. He hadn’t done anything like this in _years_ , not since he and Amanda took a vacation to Sandals without the kids and they’d met another couple with similar interests to theirs. This was different though. This was _Johnny_. Daniel, all of a sudden, remembered being seventeen and waking up confused after an erotic dream that had started out with Ally under him and ended with Johnny over him, and _fuck_ Johnny was as good with his hands as he was with his tongue. 

“Johnny...fuck…” Daniel’s words sounded garbled to his own ears, and he let out a high-pitched moan as Johnny’s hand wrapped around his cock. The position was beyond awkward, and they were at least two decades too old to be having half-clothed wallsex, but it was the hottest thing that had happened to Daniel in years. Half a dozen strokes and Daniel came with a shout, face flushed. “Fuck...you...let me…”

“I...I have to go.” Johnny wiped his hand on Daniel’s khakis. He looked shocked, his hair a wild mess, color high in his cheeks. “Bye.” 

Daniel was too shell-shocked, on legs still shaky from his orgasm, and could do nothing but watch as the other man ran with his tail between his legs. 

“What the fuck?” 

***

“...and then he just...ran out before I could return the favor,” Daniel said, leaning against the pillows. “I don’t get it.” 

“Honey, does Johnny Lawrence seem like a guy comfortable in his bisexuality to you?” Amanda was reading--the Art of War again, Daniel noted--and sounded only half-invested in their conversation. “Have you--and here’s a _wild_ suggestion I know--tried talking to him?” 

“You know how things go when Johnny and I talk.” 

“I do. Know how things go. You either beat each other up or make out,” she said, glancing over at him with a grin. “I have to say, I much prefer you making out with him. You return home with far more interesting bruises.” She reached over and poked the livid purple bruise on the side of Daniel’s neck. “It’s a good look for you.” 

“Have I told you lately that you’re a horrible person?” 

She ignored the comment. “Just talk to him, Daniel. Without breaking his nose or sucking his dick. You can do one of those after you talk.” She returned to her book, leaving Daniel to think about just how to have a conversation with Johnny when that had never worked in the past. 

***

The next three times it happened, Daniel tried to remember Amanda’s advice. It was good advice; Amanda didn’t know how to give bad advice, but she’d never been faced with the sight of Johnny Lawerence on his knees with a dick in his mouth. It was a sight Daniel would like to see a lot more of, and maybe even the reverse position too. His balls drew up at the thought of getting his mouth on Johnny, and he came with a cry. 

Johnny drew back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He looked...uncertain, Daniel decided. Then the other man was on his feet and halfway across the room before Daniel’s brain started to work again. He started after him, got tangled in his gi which was around his ankles, and hopped/stumbled his way across the room. He crashed into Johnny just as he reached the door, and tumbled the two of them to the floor. 

“You’ve got to stop leaving like this,” Daniel said with a groan. He’d twinged his knee on the way down, a stark reminder that despite his current situation he was _not_ actually in high school anymore. He rolled to the side, fumbled his gi back up so all his bits were covered, and was glad to see that Johnny wasn’t making another run for it. “We need to talk.” 

“Nothing to talk about.” Johnny’s voice was a low rumble of irritated frustration, but Daniel could hear the underlying fear to the words. Johnny’s face was impassive, but his eyes weren’t. “Fuck, LaRusso, only you would make getting your dick sucked into a big ordeal.” 

“It’s a big ordeal because you keep _leaving_ immediately after,” Daniel said, unable to keep his own frustration from seeping into his voice. “It’s pretty clear now that this is going to _keep_ happening, and if it is, we need to talk about it.” 

“We’re not chicks. You got off, right? It’s not complicated.” 

“The fact that you don’t let me return the favor sort of points to it being more complicated than you’re willing to admit.” Daniel felt he might be playing with fire, but this had to be said. “This has gone far past a drunken makeout, Johnny. Hell, there hasn’t been any alcohol involved since the first time.” 

“Look, I’m not going to talk about feelings with you. We hook up, get off and then you go home to your wife. Why are you pushing this?” 

“Because we’re not teenagers, Johnny. We’re adults, who’ve had sex and if we can’t talk about what that means, then we probably shouldn’t have any more of it.” 

“Who says it means anything? It’s just sex.” Johnny let out a half-laugh. “If you can call one-sided hand and blowjobs as sex.” 

“Whose fault is it that it’s one-sided? You won’t let me return the favor,” Daniel reminded him, then forced himself to take a deep breath before things spiraled out of control. “It’s not just sex, Johnny. You and I both know that. Nothing is just anything when it’s the two of us.” 

“And what would your wife say about this?” 

Johnny looked as if the words pained him to get out, and Daniel had a sudden revelation. Johnny Lawrence felt _guilty_ , and it made Daniel feel like a real asshole. They should have had this conversation at the very start, after the first makeout session, but because he’d been too focused on his own denial he’d missed some very big clues to Johnny’s frame of mind. It probably didn’t say anything flattering about himself that he hadn’t even considered that Johnny wouldn’t be wholly comfortable with infidelity. It appeared there was a lot about the other man that Daniel still didn’t know or understand. He wanted to change that. 

“She’d say we’ve both been idiots, and if I’d followed her advice from the start we could have been having a hell of a lot more sex,” Daniel said, running a hand through his hair. “She knows about us, and she’s fine with it. You can ask her yourself if you like.” 

“I’m not going to call your wife and ask her if it’s okay if I continue to suck your dick,” Johnny snarled, but he looked less like he was going to bolt from the dojo. “So what? You get a free pass to fuck around?” 

“Not exactly,” Daniel said, trying to figure out the best way to explain his and Amanda’s particular situation in the clearest way possible. “But when there’s someone special, someone who means something, as long as we’re upfront about it and everyone involved knows about everyone else, it’s okay.” 

“Someone special?” Johnny looked flabbergasted, but Daniel wasn’t sure if it was because of the idea of an open marriage, or because Daniel had just admitted something big.

"I wouldn't do this with just anyone," Daniel said, forcing out the words because honesty right now was important. "I don't _want_ anyone else."

“Really? You want to get involved with a fifty-year-old functional alcoholic loser?” 

Daniel grinned and took a step closer to Johnny. “You’re fifty-two,” he said, just to be a dick. “And yeah. I do, and I think you do, too.” He wasn’t sure what Johnny’s history was, but no one sucked cock the way he did without some practice, so he was pretty sure there wasn’t some big bisexual panic in their future. 

“I don’t know what I want,” Johnny muttered, but he didn’t move away when Daniel moved even closer. “This is probably going to end with us kicking each other’s ass again, you know that, right?” 

There was still some distance between them, but if Daniel reached out his hand would press against Johnny’s chest. From this close, Daniel could make out the faded freckles on Johnny’s cheeks. He wanted to lick them. 

“It doesn’t have to. We are, as you mentioned, over fifty. I think that’s universally considered to be an adult.”

“I’m not very good at being an adult. I lost my way a long time ago.” 

“Never too late to find it again, and you’re not giving yourself enough credit. Look what good you’ve done with those kids, especially Miguel.” 

Johnny’s face grew dark, haunted. “Yeah, I can do good for everyone except my own kid.” He let out a breath, and the expression on his face made it clear to Daniel that now wasn't’ the time for the discussion about Robbie. 

“What I’m trying to say, Johnny is that I’m in this. All of this. The dojo, taking down Kreese, this whatever it is between us. I’m in.” He crossed the final distance between them and didn’t stop until his entire front was pressed against Johnny’s. “Are you?” 

Johnny made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, then his arms were around Daniel and they were kissing again, fumbling with clothes until there was the blessed relief of skin against skin. Johnny’s teeth found Daniel’s shoulder, biting down and working the skin until Daniel knew there was going to be another hickey there. It felt so good, he couldn’t even worry about the teasing from Amanda it was bound to elicit. 

They tumbled to the floor, and Daniel rolled them until he was the one on top, straddling Johnny’s hips. He pinned Johnny’s hands to the mat, smiling down at him in triumph. “This time you’re going to let me blow you without running away,” he said, confident in Johnny’s agreement. “Then you’re going to let me ride you until we’ll both feel it tomorrow.” His cock was already hard and leaking from the tip at the thought of it. It had been so long since another man had fucked him, and the thought of it being Johnny just made it so much better. 

“Fuck, LaRusso. I’m not twenty anymore, I can’t get it up again that fast,” Johnny said, struggling against Daniel’s grip but not enough to shake him off. “Might have to pick one or the other.” 

Daniel grinned again. “And who said I’m going to let you come until I’ve had my way with you for as long as I want?” He leaned down and kissed Johnny, long and lingering, biting his lower lip as he drew back for breath. 

“Well get on with it then,” Johnny said, the words challenging but his tone anything but. He was staring up at Daniel, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “Wanted to fuck you for a long time.” 

Daniel shifted, running his hands over Johnny’s arm to his chest, down to his stomach. He was big and warm, just a little bit of padding over the muscles. Hot. Johnny Lawrence was very hot, and right now he was all Daniel’s. 

“You’ll get to, but I’m going to take my time. The best part about not being a teenager anymore is being able to do that,” he said, though their previous encounters had made it clear that Johnny could press all the right buttons and have him coming in his pants like he was a teenager. Not this time though. This time, Daniel was in charge and he was going to make it last all night long.


End file.
